Mischief Managed
by assbuttwiththeTARDIS
Summary: Pretty American transfer to Hogwarts. Sirius Black. Do the math. Because I can't. Rated T for... "colourful" language.
1. American Honeys

A/N: You have NO IDEA how many drafts I've gone through to finally get this right. Neither do I. And even then, I'm not even sure it's the way I want it. *sigh*... writing would be so much easier if writers block didn't exist… Well, as evidenced by my earlier comment about drafts, I've been working on this for a while. And I've failed epicly for a while. So just in case I fail epicly again (which I most definitely will): REVIEW! (please)

BTW: Just to clarify, a lot of the details (Songs, movies, technology, etc.) here are from now, like 1990s-2010, but the story's set in the 70s-80s. Don't get confuzzled!

* * *

Chapter 1: American Honeys

I guess I should start this story by introducing myself. Aliyah Alexandria Farrah. Liah for short. Who am I really? Well, you know that girl in school that's never been majorly popular, but she's never been a total outcast? The girl that likes all the music no one's ever heard of? Different obsession every year? That's me. I'm the one no one ever notices until I'm up on a stage. I get my 15 minutes of fame and I'm done. A completely average American 12-year-old. Except for one little setback. I'm a witch. I go to the Selwyn Academy in Nashville; basically, a school for magical kids like me. I grew up in Nashville. It's interesting; my mom's best friends with George Strait. But that's not the point.

I guess I should start my story now.

* * *

The last day of school. Finally. It was time for backyard pool parties, barbecues, and tearful goodbyes for the seniors going off to college. But for me and my friends, it was not only the time for all those things; for the first time, it had an even better meaning: Lila was coming back.

You see, in school, five girls met and formed an inseparable bond. Me, Katie Hickey, Sierra Lianne Cole, Lila, and Annabeth (Annie/Anna/Ann/Beth) Lawson. We all shared the dream of making it here in Nashville, the home of country music. Nothing tore us apart. Until last year, when Lila moved to London. Her parents decided that she needed a "Full magical education" and shipped her off to England. Now, after a year apart, we were going to be together. Finally.

We drove to the airport crammed into Beth's mom's giant van, screaming along to stuff like Journey and Sugarland and basically everything on Beth's iPod. Including…

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

I BELIEVE I CAN-"

"Girls!"

"Awww..."

* * *

At the airport…

"LILA!"

The four of us grabbed Lila and pulled her into the biggest group hug ever.

"You're gonna suffocate me, dammit! Get off!"

We all giggled and broke off smiling. Our circle was complete again.

* * *

Back at my house, easily the largest of everyone's, Lila was being bombarded by questions. Of course, our first interests were…

"Any cute kids?"

"Oh, hell yeah. Hogwarts is a hormonal girl's dream."

"Who?" Sierra asked.

"Well there's three major guys. They call themselves the Marauders. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Hogwarts' resident pranksters. James is an arrogant prick, Sirius is a future player, and Remus is the bookworm that they copy all their homework from. And he's a cutie."

"Arrogant prick?" Katie's vocabulary only consisted of the names and songs of every country artist in existence.

"Full of himself, big-headed, annoying, and in love with a certain Lily Evans. Of course, she hates him..."

"More about this Sirius kid?" I thought his name sounded cool.

"Immature, idiotic, the brains behind a lot of their pranks. But he's also the one that every reasonable female in the school once they've hit puberty will be swooning over."

"Sounds nice..."

"As I said, he'll end up being a player. And in prison."

"Whatever."

Y'know, looking back, I should have listened to her.

* * *

A/N: So…REVIEW! (please!)


	2. Beaches and Boys

A/N: Don't you just hate writers block? It sucks. And so does having an amazing idea and then realizing it's been used already. Well, that's happened to me so many times you wouldn't believe it. It's also hard to believe what you can think of on a three hour drive for a school field trip to Connecticut. *sigh*… so I guess there's one more thing to say: REVIEW! (please)

* * *

Chapter 2: Beaches and Boys

The next days were filled with filling Lila in on the events of the year. By the weekend, we had all forced her into watching episodes of Glee, Katie showed her Miranda Lambert's newest (and most violent) album, Sierra had showed poor Lila pictures of her newest crushes, Anna told stories of the changes in the city, and I took to the topics of celebrity gossip and fashion. On Saturday, Mom drove us all to the coast, a rare treat, because we lived so far away. The car ride was a little tight, since there were five of us and she wouldn't let us use the front seat, but we managed to make it out alive.

Mom left us to our own devices soon after we stepped onto the boardwalk, leaving to talk to a couple, a woman with fiery red hair and a man with messy black hair and glasses.

"Race you guys to the water!" I screamed, whipping off my white sundress and flip flops and sprinting through the sand toward the ocean waves. The girls followed close behind, laughing and screaming.

* * *

SIRIUS'S POV

"Sirius…Earth to Sirius…Anyone home in there?"

I shook my head, snapping out of my tired state and looking at James's wide eyes.

"Whaaa…?" the rest of my question was cut off in a huge yawn.

"Wake up already! It's been two hours since you got out of bed!" James snapped his fingers in my face.

That didn't wake me up. But something else did.

"Race you guys to the water!"

I know, I was only twelve, and so was she, but hell, she looked amazing. Her hair was gold and probably waist length, since it reached the small of her back in a high ponytail. She was really tan, and… well, she made me want to do some things that I never should have been thinking about at twelve years old.

"Hey, isn't that that Lila girl? The Ravenclaw?" James whispered. "She looks hot. What do you say, Remmy? Remmy? Remus?"

"Oh, umm, sure," Remus mumbled, keeping his eyes on 'that Lila girl'. It was obvious that he had no idea what he was agreeing to.

"Oh, you're no help," James said. "What 'bout you, Sirius?"

"The blonde one's hot. Really hot. The one in Slytherin colors."

James paid no attention. He was blabbing about how, of course, he wouldn't date the Lila girl because, of course, he loved Lily and only Lily, so, of course… well, I lost him the second (or maybe fifth) time he mentioned Lily. But fuck, the blonde was really hot!

"Hey, how 'bout we go down there? To, maybe, you know…"

"Get their attention?"

"Exactly."

"Fine by me," Remus said, staring at Lila.

* * *

LIAH'S POV

"You girls wanna have some fun?" A boy called at us from behind. He wasn't American, I could tell. The British accent in his voice made him sound adorable, and even though I hadn't seen his face.

"The Marauders. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home, devising more ways to terrify first years?" Lila turned around, crossed her arms, and stared skeptically at the four boys that were standing side by side, smiling mischeviously.

"My dear, even pranks deserve a break sometime. Though, of course, the fun never ends," The boy in the middle said smoothly, smiling at his companions. He ran a hand through his messy hair and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"You want fun? We're up for it," Katie said, her voice suddenly carrying a drawl of the deepest South.

"Oh, really? We may have very different opinions on the definition of 'fun', missy," The boy to the right of the messy haired boy said. He smirked and threw his long black hair back out of his face.

"If it's fun to me, it's probably illegal. Sound familiar?" Sierra stepped forward, flinging her glossy midnight black hair behind her shoulders.

"I think we would get along very well. And you two? The messy haired boy pointed to me and Anna.

"I think," I started; my voice, like Katie's, contained a drawl that a Louisiana native would be proud of, "that that is yet to be determined. Join in and I'll give my opinion later. But be warned: us Southerners have a fiery streak that even ice can't tame. You start a fight, your ass will be beat."

The boy with long black hair let out a low whistle. "Fiesty… I like it. I'm Sirius Black," he said, and held out a hand. I hesitated, knowing not to trust a prankster when it came to shaking hands. But he looked sincere, so I took his hand. I knew I should have expected it, but suddenly, Sirius was pulling me into the ocean.

"Why you little— I'm gonna kill you!" I screeched.

"Come and get me, then!" He dove underwater, with me following close behind.

I caught up easily, grabbing his leg and pulling him farther out, being careful to stay near the bottom. When I ran out of breath, I resurfaced to find a smiling Sirius, ready to splash me. I took a deep breath and dove back down. Halfway back, I resurfaced with the biggest splash I could, getting Sirius's face. It bought me time to look around. Lila was engaged in a splash war with one of the boys, one with honey blonde hair and hazel eyes. Katie was chasing the messy haired boy, weaving in and out of the waves. Anna preferred to play spectator, sitting on the shore and talking to the group's smallest; he was blonde and had watery blue eyes.

"Distracted, sweetheart?" Sirius whispered in my ear. Taken by surprise and still wanting revenge, I ducked under and pulled a special clip out if my hair. I flicked my wrist once and it turned into my wand; I pointed it at the surface and thought, 'Reducto!'

Immediately, the water rose up and the mini wave engulfed Sirius; I turned my wand back into a clip and resurfaced. He came up a minute later, looking very much like an extremely surprised and waterlogged dog.

"H-how did you do that?"

I smirked. "I don't know. I guess it was magic."

His eyes narrowed for a second, then he raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened to the size of pennies and I knew he understood. "You're a witch?"

"I'm surprised your brain can process such advanced thoughts," I rolled my eyes. "I think we should go before they kill each other."

"Agreed." At his consent, I dove under with a giggle.

* * *

"So, guys, why are you here anyway?" Lila asked again.

"Mum decided to take us Marauders on a little holiday. Oh, I forgot. I'm James Potter." The boy with messy hair said after we all got out of the water.

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin." The honey blonde boy raised a hand in greeting.

"And I'm Peter Pettigrew." The small boy squeaked shyly.

"One question, Potter. Ever heard of a hairbrush? Very useful invention. Try using one sometime."

At Katie's tease, Sirius snorted. "They don't work."

"It's in his genes," Remus said, smiling.

"We even tried Professor Flitwick," Sirius said, "but not even a charms master helped."

"I'm cursed. Doomed to have messy hair for all eternity!" James said over dramatically.

"Don't worry. You may be a dork with glasses but the ladies love you," Sirius said, dodging James's smack.

"Git."

"Yeah, say it all you want, but I'll always be the ladies' man."

"Girls perfer the deviants."

"Then they'd be off snogging Malfoy."

Lila made a gagging noise.

"Awwww, Lila, you don't like Luscious Mouthful?"

"Ugh. Marauders and innuendos go hand in hand."

"That's what I'm proud of."

"You're crazy."

"We know."

* * *

Wow. Only took me four hours…

Now…

REVIEW! (please)


	3. Announcements

A/N: Still on the damn bus from Connecticut. I'm bored. I'm writing. Don't expect a work of art here. Review. (please)

Chapter 3: Announcements

Mom had cracked, I was sure of it. She had cracked and I was taking the brunt of her insanity.

"You're taking me to LONDON? For SCHOOL?"

"Yes, in fact, we're moving—"

"WHAT?"

"But I thought you said you wanted to go."

"I wasn't being serious!"

"Well, I think you should learn more about magic and the culture of the wizarding world—"

"I could do that without moving there!"

"—And you could study other things, like potions and Transfiguration—"

"I know all that!"

"—And get a job in the magical—"

"HELL NO!"

"And you'll see those boys you were playing with again."

That stopped me. I knew they went to Hogwarts, and Sirius really was, well, hot, but… I couldn't leave!

"James Potter, is that his name? Well, his parents are a very well-known pureblood family and Mr. Potter was kind enough to offer me a position in the Ministry of Magic. I accepted, and he found a house right near theirs. You could visit James whenever you want!"

I knew my argument was all futile, but I needed to make sure of something first.

"I surrender. But on one condition."

"I'm listening."

"I come home every summer. And some holidays."

"Fine. Start packing."

What did I say? Don't expect much. But I'm almost home! That's a plus. I'll stop rambling now. REVIEW! (please)


	4. Diagon Alley

A/N: A little end of school year present for the one of two people who actually read my stories! Well, talk about MAJOR brain fart! I didn't get any ideas whatsoever until yesterday. Plus, I've been kind of distracted. I just got GoF for my birthday, and I couldn't finish reading it through. I just can't get past three words on page 638. Three words! Three! Of course, that was when Cedric dies, but… it sucks. Anyway, I haven't got any reviews and I'm kind of feeling lonely. Review and I'll give you a big virtual bear-hug! Please!

BTW: I skipped a lot for the sake of keeping the plot going. It's now near the end of July. I just had to get to the actual story, I was so excited! Yay!

And now, after the longest author's note eeevvveeerrrr…

* * *

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

"I'll let you two loose, you know this place better than I do." Mom said as she pointed to Lila and then flicked her wrist in the direction of the many streets of Diagon Alley, telling us to roam free.

"Come on! I'll show you the twins' place!" Lila said excitedly. She ran through the throngs of people crowding the cobblestone streets. Finally, we ended up in a small alley. Lila dragged me into a small building near the alley's opening.

"Fabian! Gideon!"

"You rang?" Two voices called simultaneously from the top steps. Two boys, obviously identical twins, slid down opposite banisters and landed on either side of us.

"Lila!"

"Liah, this is Fabian Prewett—"

"No, this is Gideon Prewett," the twin Lila pointed to said. "And this—" he pointed to the other, "—is Fabian Prewett."

"Don't listen to them. That's Fabian and that's Gideon. Both of you, this is Liah Farrah."

"Hi, Liah Farrah!" The twins chorused.

"Hi, guys," I said shyly.

"Don't be shy—" Fabian said.

"—we don't bite—" Gideon continued.

"—normally."

"…"

"Come on! We'll show you around!"

Fabian grabbed my left arm and Giaeon took my right. They pulled me out of their small building, sporting cheeky smiles and a mischevious twinkle in their eyes.

"Hey! That's my job!" Lila yelled.

"Now it's ours. What do you say, Gideon? Fortescue's place—"

"—Which Broomstick—"

"—Magical Menagerie, of course—"

"—what else?"

"Flourish and Blotts, of course. The bookstore," Lila said from behind the twins.

"Nah, that's useless." Fabian said, waving a hand dismissively.

"But we need to get our books!"

"Ugh, you sound like Molly," Gideon made a face. "'We need our schoolbooks! Mum told us to shop for supplies! You don't need any of that Quidditch rubbish yet! If you eat too much ice cream, you'll rot your teeth, mark my words!'" He said in a high pitched voice, obviously imitating 'Molly'. "Ah, here we are. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Best ice cream this side of Jupiter."

"What about the other side?" Fabian said.

Gideon thought about it.

"That too."

* * *

Gideon was right. It was really good ice cream. Next, they dragged me to the Quidditch store. I didn't really play Quidditch back home; I was more into soccer.

"Soccer? What's soccer?" Fabian asked when I told them.

"You Brits call it football. It might take a while to explain, but I wasn't bad at it." I said, demonstrating my favorite tricks with a Quaffle, which turned out to be a lot easier than I expected.

"You know, you'd make a good chaser. In the air or not, those kicks would help. You should join your house's team!" Gideon said. "We were Gryffindor's beaters."

"Cool!"

Next, I was taken to the Magical Menagerie. Fabian, who had a pocketful (or two) of galleons, bought me a really pretty snowy owl.

* * *

Finally, Lila managed to drag the twins into Flourish and Blotts. She may have said she needed to buy school books, but I knew her ulterior motives. She kept looking around anxiously and blushing furiously when I asked what she was doing.

"Lila…"

She snapped out of her trance immediately.

"What?"

"Are you looking for someone?"

"No…"

"Who is it…"

"No one!"

"Who is it…?"

"…Remus…"

"Awwwwww!"

"Stuff it, Fabian," Lila mumbled through her hands, trying to hide her bright red face.

"But you're almost our kid sister! This is cute!"

"You too, Gideon. Stuff it or I'll call Molly."

That shut the twins up for a while.

But a while later…

"Still looking for Remus?"

"FABIAN!"

"Merlin, girl. Calm down."

"Not until you shut that black hole you call a mouth."

"I'm offended."

"You should be."

Lila spun around on her heel and walked over to the door.

"Good Lord. Touchy, isn't she?"

* * *

A/N: Wasn't very good, I know, but bear with me! Next chapter, the Hogwarts Express!

REVIEW! (please!)


End file.
